Day and Night
by HannahLloyd
Summary: Brie is Bella's sister who decided to stay in Arizona when Bella moved to Forks. But when Bella comes to visit Renee she wants take Brie back to Forks with her. Will she go with Bella? And if she does how will she fall in with the Wolves and Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

*I know am bit late with this story but Twilight is finally on Netflix and watched the full saga and it's made me fall back in love with it so I have decided to make a story on it. Hope you like it*

Bella's POV:

Bella's face is turned upward to soak in the warm sun. I did wanna see my Mom. I wanted to know that her life was full by satisfying

"Aren't you gonna miss this? Don't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up in your pores?" Include her mother, Renee. They lie in chaise lounges pushed tightly together on the deck.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this"

You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier. I'm just saying, if you go to university of Alaska I'm never gonna see you" Which is the point. Guilt washes over Bella. She takes Renee's hand, absently plays with the bracelet on her wrist, trying to soak up her mother as much as the sun

"They have a really great science program"

"You mean Edward program" Renee nudges Bella who smiles, looks inside the house.

Edward sits in an easy chair with a clear view of Bella. He offers a small wave, then turns back to his conversation with Phil, who lies on his back on the couch.

Renee squeezes her hand a beat, then glances back at Edward. "The way he watches you, It's like he's willing to leap in front of you, and take a bullet or something"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's an intense thing. You're different with him. If he moves, you move. Like magnets"

"I don't know, we're just... In love.

" I get it. I just want to make sure, you're making the right choices for you. You know, cause you're the one who's gonna have to live with the" Bella takes this in her choice much bigger than geographical location. Renee sees her face cloud. "Alright, enough with the heavy" She reaches under her chaise and pulls up a large box.

"Mom" Renee sets the box on Bella's lap "I didn't want you to spending you're money"

" I didn't, come on" Bella opens the box-to find a quilt. As she unfolds it, realises what it is, emotion wells up.

"Are these all our old trip T-shirts?"

"I saved them all. I thought they'd make a good quilt. To keep you warm up in Alaska. Remember this one? Ensanada."

Bella: The snake pit.

Renee nodded "Yep. But this one is my favourite. Here..."

"The three-headed lobster in Maine. This is amazing"

"No, honey. I'm glad you've like it. I just figured, you know, when you get older, have kids, We can add to it. Maybe go visit the world's largest catsup bottle or something. Thanks" Renee wraps the quilt around Bella. "Oh... I'm glad you like it" Bella suddenly hugs Renee as if for the last time, and perhaps it will be. "I just thought, you should have a little piece of me, up there in Alaska"

"I miss you"

"Oh, honey. I miss you too" Renee is a little surprised by Bella's emotionalism, but hugs her back.

Brie's POV:

I was heading home from my friend Ali's house when I seen a Volvo C30 in the driveway of the house. Suspicion creeped across my face as I walked nearer. I looked inside at the interior it was nice if I say so myself. I continued to inspect as my eyes came across a checked shirt. Not anyones shirt. Bellas. She was here? She didn't phone or text me to say she was visiting. I hadn't seen my sister for over 2 years when she decided to go visit my dad, Charlie. She must of loved it there to stay there permanently. I ran into the house and and seen Bella and my mom sitting in the garden on the sun loungers giggling away. A huge smile appeared on my face as I watched my mom and Bella having a catch up. Bella's head turned facing my direction and her smile grew as she seen me standing at the door.

"BRIE!" She jumped off my lounger and practically jumped into my arms. I couldn't hold my balance and we both fell onto the porch as our mom giggled at the scene.

"Ow Bella" I chuckled "You haven't changed a bit" hinting at her clumsiness. Bella stood up first and grabbed my hand to help me up "When did you get here?" I asked as I finally found my footing.

"Just under an hour ago. I came to see you and mom since I haven't seen you or spoken to you in a while" that was true usually me and Bella would talk on the phone for hours and if not we'd be texting back and forward but we kind of drifted as she must have been busy with school work. My attention drifted as soon as I seen a guy walk out from the corner of my eye. He walked over with a smile on his face as he put his arm around Bella.

"Uh, Brie this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my sister Brianna" Bella smiled awkwardly as she didn't know how I would of reacted.

At first I was shocked to see that Bella had a boyfriend but then a smirk appeared on my face as I knew why she was soo busy now a days. "Hey. Nice to meet you" I offered my hand.

He smiled as he looked down at my hand. He shook my hand "Its nice to finally get to meet you. Bella is always talking to you"

My head shot back to Bella as I looked surprised "Oh really. Good things I hope" I smiled back at Edward "That's weird though she's never once mentioned you" I said as I crossed my arms.

Bella looked a little embarrassed as her eyes fell to the floor "I would of said but I have been really busy lately. Totally forgot to mention it"

I shook my head slowly as I looked in between the couple. Edward ended the silence that was in the air. "Umm. Bella I think we should take off. We've got a long drive a head of us"

"Your going already" I exclaimed. I haven't seen my sister in 2 years and I've only seen her for 5 minutes and she already has to take off.

"Yeah. We've got school in a few days so we'll need to get sorted for that" Bella said looking a little down as she was leaving "Hey why don't you come back with us?" Wait what? "Yeah come back with us. Charlie would love to see you"

"Charlie? You still call him that? He's our dad Bella. And besides what about school?" I asked.

"Char- dad will be able to get you transferred. Please" she begged "I would love for you to be in my life again"

I looked at my mom as a smiled sadly. I don't think she wanted me to leave but she thought it would be a good idea to visit my dad.

"If its okay with your father then I am willing to let you go" Renee smiled.

After I got the heads up from Bella I ran upstairs to pack. Once I got everything I needed I went back downstairs. Phil and my mother was outside standing next to the car as Bella and Edward got seated. I walked outside the house and popped my case into the boot of Edwards car.

"Brie" my mom said to me, interrupting my thoughts before I got in Edwards car.. "You's don't have to do this."

My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still.

"I want to go," I wanted to go visit my dad. It would be a great escape from my mother and Phil. Don't get me wrong I love them both but they can be too smothering.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." My mother said with a smile.

"I will." I nodded

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me." She persisted.

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. "Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute and then hugged Bella and then we got on the plane, and she was gone. It a four-hour car ride from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Travelling doesn't bother me but the hour in the car with my dad I was a little worried about.

Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school. When we drove into Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stepped out the car.

"It's good to see you,, Brianna," he said, smiling "How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I am going to Edwards for a bit" bella smiled at Charlie. She looked back at me "I'll be home later. Have fun" she smiled at me as I gave her a uncomfortable smile. I got into the passenger side of the car as I waited for my dad to get into the car.

"Your hairs longer" Charlie said interrupting the silence.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you" I smiled softly.

"I guess it grew out again" I nodded and turned towards the window as the cruiser drives through the logging town. We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. I stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two story house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Brie and Charlie carry in her bags. The house isn't stylish but it's comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Charlie fishing with Quileute Indian Billy Black. Handmade cards to "Daddy" and photos of Brie and Bella. I winces at herself, age 7, in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window these were all a part of our childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven now fifty-eight students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together their grandparents had been toddlers together.

I would be the new girl from the big city. Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty it was very clear, almost translucent-looking but it all depended on colour. I had no colour here.

Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?

I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I heard a honk outside. I walked up to the window to see my dad going out the house to greet the person who pulled up at the house. I walked down the stairs to meet the mystery guest. I walk out to find my dad greeting the driver who was of course Jacob Black. I remembered him from when we were young. He was the boy who was in love with Bella. Smitting at such a young age. Adorable. I watched as my dad and Jacob help Billy into a wheelchair.

My dad notices me standing at the doorstep and decides to reintroduce me to our guests "Brie remember Billy Black"

Billy gives me a smile "Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming"

Charlie rolls his eyes "Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill"

"Right after I ram you in the ankles" Billy takes several rolls at Charlie, who dodges.

Jacob shakes his head at their two fathers as he shyly approaches me. "I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids"

"Oh yeah I remember. And I also remember you having a huge crush on my sister? Is that still the case" I playfully nudge him. His eyes fell to the ground as his cheeks lit up. I smirked as I seen him looking flushed. My eyes wander down his chest as he wearing a tight top that outlined his muscles and abs. Of he was fit. I was tempted to touch his chest with my finger but I held my temptation together. I looked over at my dad who was still dodging Billy. "Are they always like that?"

Jacob looked up as he turned towards his dad and Charlie. A smile appears on his face "Yeah it comes with old age"

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me as I watch my dad and Billy messing about. A smile crept on my face as I watched on. My dad was happy. He doesn't need mom or any other women to make him happy. He has his best friend and two loving daughters to do that. Well once I have a proper catch up with my dad. I wanted to get to know him again and catch up on what I've missed out. I have missed him so much when I was back in Arizona and now wish I had came out regularly to see him. A biggest regret of mine. I could still feel Jacobs eyes on me and I turned my attention towards him and watched him as he quickly turned his head from me, hoping I didn't catch him staring. He coughed.

"So do you go to forks high school?" I asked breaking the tension.

"I go to school at the reservation"

I nodded looking down, feeling a little gloomy "Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person"

"Don't worry. You'll have Bella" He said trying to cheer me up.

"She's my sister that's different. Besides she'll have Edward by her side. He can't seem to keep his eyes off her which is awfully unsettling" the though gave me shudders.

Jacob chuckled at the comment but his face dropped "Yeah well it looks like he'll be around for a while longer"

The realisation came across my face as I knew he was still madly in love with Bella "Hey. For what's its worth. I wish she had picked you" He looked up at me "He is just so creepy and weird. He's like an emotionless statue. And his hair oh god don't get me started on his stupid hair" I groaned. Jacob chuckled and slightly nudged me. I laughed along with him. At least I can make someone smile I guess. "Honestly forget Bella. If she cant see what's in front of her then its her loss. Trust me once shes out of sigh, out of mind then you can finally move on and be happy"


	2. Chapter 2

Brie's POV:

I was woken up by a small breeze and the sunlight in my face. A groan came out my mouth as I opened my left eye only to see Bella standing in front of the window with a smile across her face. I groaned again and threw the covers over me trying to get back to sleep only for Bella to pull them off me.

"Bella!" I screamed as I started shivering as another breeze came into the room.

"Rise and shine Brianna. Time for school" Bella said as she pick the covers up from the floor.

"Ugh. It's 6am Bella" I groaned as I picked up my phone looking at the time.

"The time you get your ass out of bed and ready for school. It will be time to leave. Chop chop" she clapped.

I rolled my eyes as I tempted to stand up from my bed. I stretched as stood up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I finished I started getting dressed before doing my hair and makeup. I went for a natural look as I didn't really have time to go all out. Besides its just school and quite frankly I have no one to impress. For my hair I went for the bed head look with a brush through it. Once I finished I jogged downstairs only to meet my dad and bella at the table already eating their breakfast. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and pour some cereal into the bowl. Once the milk was added I took a seat next to Bella who was munching on her food while texting Edward. There was a long silence as we all sat head down. Surely they don't sit like this everyone and not have a conversation.

"So dad busy day today?" I asked trying to break the silence as his head popped up.

"No sweetheart, just a typical day of being a police officer" he smiled as he stood up from the table to put his bowl in the sink. He started washing up as I stood from my spot.

"Don't worry dad I got this" I smiled as I pushed him softly out the way.

"Thanks Brie" he kissed the top of my head. He moved away to grab his keys from the top counter "I'll be back about tea time. Have a good day at schools guy" Charlie said before leaving the house.

I filled the sink with soap and hot water. As I waited I looked at Bella who was now just playing with her spoon. "Are you done?" I asked as I moved towards her grabbing for the bowl that was in front of her.

Bella looked up "Sorry. Yeah I am done thanks" she smiled as I took her bowl and started washing it in the sink. "You nearly done? We need to head to school now or we'll be late"

I poured the basin of dirty water out and cleaning any spillages that I had made before grabbing my bag and heading to the door.

Loud, belching and turning heads as Bella parks, I looked mortified. All eyes are on me as I climbs out of Bella's truck and I hear a squish from Bella's side as she steps in a puddle, soaking her sneakers. I slinks toward school with Bella by my side. I make my way through kids who stare openly; a few brave ones say hi. They're all talking about me. Great this is all I need.

"Is everyone always like this?" I mumbled to Bella as she chuckled.

"Don't worry I got the same reception when I first moved here. You ignore it after a while" Bella shrugged as went up to her locker. "You'll need to grab your schedule at the reception. I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes, I am going to talk to Edward" she nodded her head towards him as I looked his way. He was leaning against his locker staring at Bella. Looked like he could hear our conversation as he smiled when Bella mentioned going over to him. I turned my head back "Okay I'll see you soon"

I traipsed down the corridor in the direction of reception as I followed the signs. I looked down most of the way as I could feel a lot of eyes staring at me. I looked up as I got nearer to the reception, as I turned my head towards two girls who were totally talking about me.

"Who is that?" I heard one girl saying to her friend.

"I don't know but why is she soo pretty" some other girl admired.

"She cant be Bella Swans sister. She's so hot" I heard a guy who looked like a jock smirk to his friends, checking me out as I passed the with my cheeks looking flushed.

My journey to the reception was cut short when a sweet, nerd like boy stood in front of me "You're Brianna Swan, the new girl, Bella Swans's sister. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on" I just looks at him. Is he for real?

"Umm okay. Ill take the tour guide position thanks" I smiled as I didn't want him asking why I didn't want him thinking I wanted anything more than just friends.

"Great choice" he smiled "I see you were on your way to get your schedule right this way" he said as he lead me into the reception. He walked over to the receptionist "Hi there. Brianna Swan's schedule please"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Uh I think I can ask for my schedule myself but thank you" I smiled as I walked passed him to grab my schedule from the receptionist who had my schedule in her hand. I took it as I thanked her before walking out with Eric right in my tracks.

I looked at my schedule as I had no clue where my classes were. I guess I am thankful for Eric to help me get to them "Uh"

Eric peaked over my shoulder "Oh you have the same first class as me"

I scrunched up my face "Aren't you in Bella's year?"

He nodded "Yeah and I know your in the year below but they tend to mix the classes together as some of the younger ones are more smarter than my year. But don't worry you'll have at least 3 friendly faces you'll know. Bella and Edward are in the same class"

Great I have the same class as Bella "Would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?" He leads me away, enjoying the attentive stares, as I cringes from them.

A hour and a half dragged as I sat in class with my head in my hands. I could fall asleep that the class was that boring. I looked over at Bella who was sat a few seats away from me who was sitting next to Edward. Shocker. I watched as they both shared glances and smiles as the teacher was talking. I looked down and jotted down some notes that I thought would come in handy incase of any small exams that were coming up. The bell rang as the whole class raised to their feet. I walked over to Bella and Edward who were busy putting their books in their bags. Luckily for me Bella was in my next class. Gym. Great my favourite class. Haha could you sense the sarcasm.

The boys' basketball team runs drills on half the basketball court. A girls' volleyball game occupies the other half. Bella, in gym clothes, avoids the volleyball like it's radioactive. An energetic, athletic team captain, Jessica, motivates the players. "Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!"

Unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward me. I close my eyes and flails at it, smacking it. It flies off court and beans a basketball player in the head. He is Mike Newton, good looking, affable, with blonde spiky hair. "Ow!" He rubs the back of the head.

I hurried towards him "Oh my god are you okay? I am so sorry. I panicked. The ball was coming toward me" I looked embarrassed.

"Its only a flesh wound" Mike grins as I smiled. Relieved. A bell rings. Class over. "Your Bella's sister aren't you"

"Yeah I am Brie." I shook his hand.

"I'm Mike Newton" he looks at me for a second too long, clearly taken my me.

Suddenly, Jessica appears, stepping between them. Subtle, but possessive as she nudges Mike. "She's got a great spike, doesn't she? Your Brianna right?"

"Brie" I corrected her. Bella walks up to them. Thank god I couldn't bare Jessica's eyes burning into me as she could see Mike smiling at me.

"I guess you get your clumsiness from me after all" Bella smirked as she put her arm around my shoulder.

I fake laughed "Funny"

Bella could see Jessica glaring at me "Come on Brie lets go to lunch" she said dragging me out the gym. Once we got changed we headed from the cafeteria. I carried my tray to the table following Bella with Jessica and Mike right behind us.

Eric appears, and squishes into a seat next to mine. "Mike, you met my home girl Brianna"

"Your home girl?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

Jessica glances at me "It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy" I smile awkwardly. Bella excuses herself from the table as she see's Edward. I began eating my lunch when the double doors of the cafeteria fly open.

Two guys, two girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes and all devastatingly beautiful. They move through the room with effortless grace, and take a seat at a table furthest from Brie's. Brie leans over to Jessica and Angela. "Who are they?"

Jessica glances at them "The cullens. As in your sisters boyfriend's 'family'" she raised quotations on the word family.

Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago"

"They kinda keep to themselves" Angela added.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett"

I looked at Rosalie she had long blonde hair, model beautiful, knows it. Alongside her is Emmett,, big, brawny, like a weight lifter, but a playful glint in his eye. "they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal"

Angela rolls her eyes "Jess, they're not actually related"

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird" Jessica continued.

I looked over at Alice, she was pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet with short, black hair going in every direction. She hovers over, Jasper, honey-blond hair, tall, lean, slightly tortured.

"She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker"

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela mumbled playing with her food as Brie laughs, liking her.

Bella and Edward join the table "Have we missed anything?"

I shook my head "Not really. Just Jessica and Angela catching me up on who's who. Your family seem nice" I turned my glance towards Edward.

"Majority of them are. Rosalie is the one you gotta watch out for. She can be a bit of a bitch when she wants to be" Edward looks at me. Did he really call his 'sister' a bitch.

Bella chuckles "More like all the time That's the only trait she has"

I smirked at Bella's comment as I watch Edward's mouth form a smirk as he kissed the top of Bella's head. I smiled at them. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

I looked at his eyes they had changed colour before when they had first met. "Did you get contacts?"

"No" Edward bluntly said as Bella looked at him a little worried.

I leaned over the table to take a closer look "Your eyes were black before, now they're this golden brown"

"It's just the fluorescents" He abruptly stands up and walks away with Bella running after him. As he does, Brie notes his hands clenched into tight fists. Off Brie, utterly bewildered and intrigued.

After school she headed out the door as she walked towards Bella's truck with Bella nowhere insight. Probably trying to calm Edward down whatever his problem was. Why did he act so weird by a simple question I asked. And why did Bella look at him worryingly as I asked the question. Something weird is going on and I wanna know.

My thoughts got interrupted when Eric jumped in front of me. "La Push, baby. You in?"

"Should I know what that means?" I raised an eyebrow as Mike, Jessica and Angela walked up.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going soon. Big swell coming in"

"And I don't just surf the internet" Eric said as he pretend to surf on an imaginary surf board.

Jessica rolls her eyes "Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board"

"There's whale watching, too. Come with" Angela added

"La Push, baby" Eric smirked

"I'll go if you stop saying that" I laughed. I saw Edward walk out of the school himself. "I'll be back" I ran up to Edward "Hey. I just wanted to apologise if I made angry and by the way you balled your fists as you stormed off it says it all"

A small smile formed on his face "Don't worry about it. I reacted badly about it. You only asked me a question so I am sorry"

I sighed in relief. He wasn't angry with me anymore "Why don't you and Bella come to the beach with us" she looked back at the group who waited for her "It'll be fun sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes"

Edward's small smile on his face looked like he was considering it "Which beach?"

"La Push" His smile lessens almost imperceptibly. "Is something wrong with that beach?" Edward glances over at Mike the two exchange cold looks.

"It's just a little crowded. And besides me and Bella have plans. You go. Ill tell her you went to the beach so she doesn't wait for you"

I nodded slowly as he started to become weirder and weirder in her opinion. Something was off with him but I shrugged it off "Okay tell Bella I'll see her at home" I gave him a small smile before heading back to the group.

It's freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica and others suit up for a surf. Eric hangs with them. Brie wanders by the driftwood with Angela, who takes photographs "I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't"

"You could ask him" I smile at Angela's flustered look "Take control. You're a strong independent woman"

" I am?" Angela questioned.

"Brie!" I looks up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group; Jacob Black, and Sam and Embry. I smile at Jacob. "Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow "You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?"

"Definitely not" I laughed as I leaned against the truck.

"Keep her company. Her sister and Edward bailed"

"She invited Edward"

"To be polite. He is my sisters boyfriend" I argued.

" I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does except Bella of course but they never hand out with us"

"Because Cullen's a freak" Mike announced.

"You got that right" Sam agreed.

I looked over at Sam "You know them?" It sounded like they did. But how.

"The Cullens don't come here" Sam said sharply. It sounds like they are hated in the town. Wonder why.

Jacob shoots Sam a look, shakes his head. Brie registers this. A beat, then I casually pull Jacob aside "You want to go look at tide pools?" I offer an awkwardly flirtatious smile. He grins, infatuated. As we head toward the water. We wander near the water, looking out to sea for whales. The surfers are out on the waves. I nudge him, continuing my attempt at flirtation "So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?"

"Oops. Caught that, huh?" He moves closer to me, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy. "I'm not supposed to say anything"

I give him her best alluring smile "I can keep a secret"

Jacob starts laughing "It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I raised an eyebrow "Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?" Jacob chuckles. I smile and prompts him to continue "So the legend about the Cullens is"

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like enemy clan." ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them"

"Riiiight. So what was this treaty?" I asked wanting to know more.

"If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces" Jacob pauses dramatically as I began to shiver.

"Aaaghh!" I jumped at the bloodcurdling scream, as Angela runs past, chased by Eric waving a dead crustacean. Jacob smirks and starts back to the group.

"Wait... what were they really?" I asked looking confused.

Jacob started laughing "It's just a story, Brie" I had loads of question running through my head as we went back to the group.

"So anyways, hows the good old crush on my sister going for you" I smirked playfully nudging him.

He smiles at my playfulness "You know same old. Getting turned down right left and centre when he's around"

"Can't believe you've had a crush on Bella since we were in basically nappies. I think that ship has sailed now. You know your only hurting yourself even more than you are right now if you keep doing this to yourself. Ive seen her with Edward and I don't think that will be ending anytime soon even if he is a weirdo with issues"

A smile formed on Jacob's face "You really know how to cheer someone up don't you"

"That's what am here for. Cmon Jake you'll find your girl soon"

"You called me Jake? Only my friends call me that?"

I took a step forward and shrugged "I guess that makes us friends then" I smiled before slowly walking off feeling Jacobs eyes on me as he smirked before following me back to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's eyes eyes snap open. She lies atop her bed. A book, "Romeo and Juliet," lays open on her chest. Bella sits up, the dream she had dreamt was still weighing on her, her room cluttered with pictures of Edward, of the Cullens; memorabilia of all things Edward. A knock on the door. Brie walks into the room with a gift in her hand.

"Happy Birthday!" I shouted excitingly as Bella rolled her eyes at me "Don't give me that look Isabella" she hated when I called her Isabella "Just because you hate celebrating your birthday doesn't mean others wont" I knew she hated being the centre of attention but 18 is a special birthday. She should be happy that shes an adult now. "Here" I passed her my present. She looked at me with an odd look "Well open it" I rolled my eyes becoming impatient.

I watched as Bella tore into the present. She opened a box that had split heart necklace that read 'Always Sisters, Forever Friends" I tugged at mine that was clasped to my neck "I have the other one. I thought I could be a keepsie for you. If we are ever apart and you look down at your necklace then you'll know I'll always be there for you even when am not psychically there"

I seen a smile grow on her face. "Thank you Brianna. This means a lot. Really" She said try to convince me that she actually did like it.

Another knock at the door and Charlie entered carrying two gifts. One wrapped. One not. "Happy Birthday Bella"

"Dad, we agreed, no gifts"

"At least mine's not wrapped" He hands it to her. It's a digital camera.

Bella's pleased, despite herself. "Okay, this is actually kind of great. Thanks, Dad"

"Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me" Bella opens the wrapped gift to reveal a scrapbook "To put your pictures in, record your senior year man, senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?"

Bella shakes her head "Not that old"

"I don't know. Is that a wrinkle?" Bella races to the mirror, searches her face. A chuckle escaped my mouth as Bella was hoovering in front of the mirror inspecting her face "I was kidding"

Bella turns around, looking unimpressed "So not funny, Dad"

"I thought it was funny" I said receiving a death glare from Bella. "Okay we are leaving. Get ready moody. School soon" I glanced at the clock on Bella's wall. Grabbing my dads hand before leaving Bella's room.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" Charlie mumbled.

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes.

A loud groan came from inside of Bella's room "I can hear you's you know" Bella shouted as I could hear her pacing about in her room.

A chuckle escaped from both mine and dad's mouth as we both headed downstairs for some breakfast.

An aerial view of this lush, green, overcast landscape; the rainy world that is Forks. Find me and Bella in hee old truck as it lumbers down the two-lane highway.

As Bella parked in school grounds, Bella climbs out of her truck, shouldering her book bag. She looks around the parking lot, seeking Edward.

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" She turns as Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica approach.

"You finish the Shakespeare assignment?" I heard Mike say as I jumped out the truck, strutting towards the group.

Jessica rolls her eyes "He means will you finish his assignment?"

Mike looked at her deeply hurt "No, I don't" his face softens "okay I do"

"I can help you with it but first" Bella says pulling out her camera " I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories"

Angela holds up her own camera "I take `em, I don't pose for `em"

"You do today" Bella pushes Angela to the others as we all arrange themselves.

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?" Jessica asked worryingly as she was always about her appearance.

Eric scoffed "Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys" I rolled my eyes as I was stood in between Mike and Eric as Angela and Jessica were on the other side of them. Bella aims to take the photo.

Once she finished taking the shot I moved closer to her "Okay your turn. I'll take the photo now." I said pushing her closer to the group as she took my spot in between Eric and Mike.

The camera screen freezes on them, fun, delightfully carefree but when the camera lowers, their playfulness has dissipated as they see someone behind Bella. She turns to see Edward climbing out of his silver Volvo.

"Oh good. Cullen's here" Mike said dryly.

"Yay" Jessica said drier as the group, uncomfortable, move off.

"Check ya later" Eric saying following his friends into the school building leaving me and Bella outside.

I noticed but Bella doesn't register their tone. She's transfixed by Edward who approaches, eyes never leaving hers. He reaches her, washing away all her concern "Happy birthday" Well except that one.

Her face falls. "Don't remind me"

"Your birth is definitely a day to celebrate" Who actually talks like that?

"Not for me." She shakes her head.

"Eighteen is a little early to be worrying about your age" I said as Edward looked over at me. Obviously not noticing I was there.

"It's one year older than you" Bella said looking at Edward, ignoring my comment.

"Bella, I'm ninety" I looked at him with a scrunched up face. Ninety? Please tell me this is a joke.

"True. Maybe I should be creeped out that I'm dating such an old guy" Bella continued as she obviously forgot I was here.

Edward smiles, amused "Yes, it's the age that's creepy, not the fact that you're dating a.." he stops himself as he looks over at me, looking completely confused. "We are rehearsing a play"

I looked in between them as Bella gave me awkward smile "What the hell is going on? Shes dating a what" I raised my eyebrow "Your ninety?"

"In the play yes" he nodded trying to convince but seriously wasn't working.

Edwards looks over at Bella then leans towards her as he kisses her, tenderly, adoringly. I rolled my eyes as I turned my back towards the kissy couple. I could hear her kisses him back despite their restraint, the passion mounts, until he pulls away. As always, both are left wanting more. Edward nods toward the school building " Class"

"Yes class" I groaned as I waited for them catching their breath, we all start toward school but Edward stops, hearing something in his mind. Irritated. "Someone wants you" I could hear him mumbling.

"Bella!" I turn around to see Jacob jogging up, carrying a used car part. He looks 18 due to his tall, muscular body, but the gregarious Jacob is a little klutzy, still catching up to his growth spurt. He nods to Edward, who moves off to the side but eyes them. Jacob moves his eyes towards me and gives me a small smile before looking at Bella.

"God, Jacob, what are they feeding you on that rez, steroids? You're huge" she said looking gobsmacked as she admired his body. And so was i.

"Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more" Obviously directing a dig.

"I will, soon. But isn't your school, like, ten miles that way?"

"Just here buying this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done" he acts as if remembering "Oh, and hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So" He pulls from his coat a small woven dreamcatcher, feathers dangling from it. He hands it to her. "I saw it the other day and thought of you, it catches bad dreams"

"This, I need. It's great" She smiled at him.

Edward walks up to us "The bell's about to ring" The bell rings. What the hell is he psychic?

Jacob gives Edward an amiable smile, with just a hint of snark. "Ooh, look at you, all psychic" my thoughts exactly.

"I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way" They share a tight smile.

Bella intercedes, squeezing Jacob's arm. "Bye, Jake, and thank you" Edward guides her away. As they walk off

"How come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" Edward said looking a little hurt.

"He's just a friend" she just shrugs.

"Friends" don't spend two weeks looking for the perfect dreamcatcher"

"Stop reading his mind if he bothers you so much" Bella sighs.

"Little hard to tune out" She just laughs, but Edward looks back at Jacob with resentment. Jacob holds his gaze.

"Uh quit the eye sex. Its creepy" I joked as I watched Edward and Jacob still glaring at each other.

Jacob's head snaps towards me, ending his staring contest with Edward. "Sorry about that. He just makes my skin crawl"

"Yeah I can quite believe that. He makes mine do the same thing too. Do you know he said to Bella he's ninety? He said it was for a play but I don't believe that. He's just so weird. No expression, pale skinned he acts almost dead like" Jacob chuckles softly.

"Your reading too much into it" trying to end the conversation

"Am missing something there?" I asked as I watched Jacobs facial expression change.

"No" he shook his head "He's just weird Brianna. Nothing more to say about it. Look I gotta go, I'll see you around" Jacob waves before leaving. I sighed he knows something. I felt like everyone is just keeping secrets from me. Bella, Edward and now Jake.

I turned around as I saw Bella and Edward waiting for me. We all made our way towards the school, entering the double doors. Suddenly a small, wrapped gift appears in Bella's face. Alice presents it. "Happy…"

"Shh!" Bella cuts her off with a hug.

Alice whispers in her ear as she hugs Bella "birthday" Over Alice's shoulder, Bella sees Jasper, keeping his distance. He offers her a pleasant nod. She tries to hide Alice's present, hoping no one noticed

"Alice, didn't I say no gifts?"

"You did. I didn't. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it" Alice smiles excitingly.

How could she see her opening the present before Bella could open it?

"You had a" She nodded towards me trying to make it subtle but doesn't work "about my birthday"

Alice looks at me and smiles before looking back at Bella "And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great colour on you" she turns back to me "I'm Alice by the way. You must be Bella's sister. Its so nice to meet you"

"Like wise" I stated as I raised an eyebrow. My suspicion was getting stronger by the minute.

Bella grabs Alice's attention "My party?"

"Please? It'll be fun" Alice begged. Hoping Bella would change her mind.

Bella looked beat, confused "I guess I can deal…"

Alice interrupts her hurriedly "Great! See ya at seven! Alice hugs her again "Your invited too Brie" she says before she races off before Bella can change her mind.

Which is when Bella realises "Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control" He offers an apologetic bow before Alice drags him away. First Psychic, Visions of the future and now mind control? Visions? What sort of people does Bella associate herself with? I heard Edward mumble something to Bella. Something about not trusting someone. For people who don't want me to find out anything they aren't subtle about what they say out loud. Was I invisible to these people? Once I get Bella alone I will find out everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards POV:

I don't think Brianna will give this up. Questions among questions I heard going through her head. She was too suspicious, we needed to keep her off course. She was getting too close to our secret. I don't want her getting mixed in with the Vampire and Wolf drama, I didn't want her getting hurt. Look what happened with Bella. Shes been caught in the middle of this because of me. I don't want Brie going down the same route. We had to be careful. Especially around Brie.

Bella's POV:

Through out the day Edward was getting worried about my sister getting close to his families secret. It wont come to that. She cant be apart of this and I am going to make sure I don't see her getting into all sorts because of us. If that meant keeping my distance from my sister then that's what ill have to do. Means temporary moving in with The Cullens if I have to.

Brie's POV:

The bell ring which means school's over. I stood up to pack my things as my attention diverted to Bella and Edward as the hurried out the classroom. Weird. Were they trying to avoid me? Ill see Bella at home which means I can find out whats going on. Secrets. I hated them. Especially when it comes to family. I walked out the classroom into the corridor to find students rushing out the school. I exited the school into the parking lot to only find Bella's truck gone. Did she seriously leave me to walk home? Ugh great. I spotted Jacob at the other end of the parking lot. Was he here to see Bella? I strutted towards him with a friendly smile on my face.

"You here for Bella? Bad news she's gone" I looked to see if I could see a little disappointment on his face but to my surprise I seen a smile.

"Nah I took your advice Im getting over her. Im actually here to see you" my mouth dropped a little. "Don't look so surprised"

I pressed my lips together "Sorry its just weird when your not all about Bella. But I am glad you took my advice. Even though earlier it looked like you still had feelings for her"

"I mean I still feel something for her but only a caring feeling. I still care for her. Shes like my best friend. I just don't want her to get hurt. But she will if she carries on with Cullen"

"And hows that?" I questioned. Now danger was added to the list.

"I just don't like him Brianna. That all there is too it" he said trying not to let on anything "He's just not good for her. Just like you think your sister isn't good for me" he playfully nudged.

"Don't get me wrong I love Bella but it just sounds like shes leading you on. Sounded like you were just her beck and call. So yeah I guess you could say she wasn't good for you"

"I know your just looking out for me Brie. I appreciate it. From now on I am anti Bella"

I giggled at his comment "Yeah until she phones you up because shes done with Edward"

"Please. By that point I would have already moved on and probably married off by the time shes done with him. It looks like a forever thing with them two"

"I hope not" I mumbled "So how comes you're here to see me?"

Jacob shrugged "I just I'm just bored and needed someone to talk to" he joked.

"Oh so that's what I am then" I said pretending to take offence.

"No of course not" he said putting his arm around me as we started walking "We'll since Bella left you stranded do you need a lift home?" He said jogging up to the Rabbit.

I looked at the Rabbit "On this?" He nodded "This is a death trap? Have you not seen the news? All these motorbike accidents. Jacob you could seriously get hurt on this thing"

He poked my cheek with his finger "Aww look at you caring about my well being. Don't worry Brie. Ive been driving this thing for a year or so now. Its pretty safe. Cmon I'll make sure your safe"

I was hesitant at first but when I thought about it I really didn't want to be walking home "Fine but have you got a helmet or something just incase"

"You'll need more than a helmet to stop any damage" my eyes widened as he started laughing "Im only joking" he grabbed a helmet and passed it to me. "Actually let me" he took it off me and placed it on my head. Making sure it was secure. "There you go. Safe and secure" he smiled as he slightly tapped the top with his fist. He climbs on the Rabbit. "You ready?" I slowly nodded as I climbed onto the back "Feel free to put your arms around me" he said in a flirty tone "And don't be scared to feel me up on the way home" he winked as I chuckled and hit his chest playfully. Man his chest was rock solid.

On the way home I wrapped my arms tightly around Jacob as I was afraid of falling off. Once we arrived at the house. I brought my right leg round and stepped out as I took the helmet off my head. "Helmet hair" he chuckles as he rubs my hair, leaving it in a state.

"Great I needed that" I groaned as I moved the hair out of my face. Not caring what I looked like at that moment of time. "Well thanks for the ride. If it wasn't for you then id probably still be walking right now"

"Its not a problem" he smiled "If Bella leaves you stranded in the future you know who to call"

"Yeah that would be great even though I don't actually have your number" I hinted as he pulled out his phone. We exchanged phones as we both put in each others numbers. "Great, if I ever need you ill give you a call" I smiled as I popped my phone back into my pocket.

"We should hang out again soon. Maybe you can come to mine one time. I could show you around the reserve" He offered.

"Yeah that sounds good" I nodded "Well ill message you later on and we can sort something out"

"Great. See you late Brianna" he pecked my cheek before reversing out the drive and onto the road. My cheek heated out as my face began to become red. A huge smile crept onto my face as I walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen to see a note from my dad. It read 'Brie. Away out hunting with Harry Clearwater. Ill be home later, don't wait up for me. There food in for you to cook yourself dinner. Bella's away to The Cullens so you'll have the house to yourself. Lock the door and don't answer to any strangers. Love dad' I smiled at the note before setting it back onto the counter. I heard a thud from Bella's room. I thought it was just me in the house? I crept upstairs trying not to make any noise as I heard voices coming from Bella's room. How comes she was back so early? I leaned my ear against the door trying to listen in.

"Say something" I heard Bella say from the other side of the door.

"What do you want me to say?" Edward said dryly.

"That I'm a klutz. That I should have been more careful" been trying to tell her that for years.

"You got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts. And a normal boyfriend wouldn't have flung you into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have had to fight the urge to kill you "

"Stop. I don't want normal, I want you" I heard footsteps meaning she must of stood closer to him. Edward doesn't respond "You can't protect me from everything, something's going to separate us accident, illness, old age as long as I'm human"

"That's your solution? My ending your life?" He said sounding appalled.

"Your giving me forever" He faces forward again, jaw tight, mind working, tormented. She reaches for his hand "Carlisle told me how you feel, about my soul, but I don't believe that " he subtly moves his hand away from hers.

"My family have came to an mutual agreement "We need to leave Forks"

"What? Why?"

"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing"

"But... when?"

"Now" Bella reels, trying to take this in.

"I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie and Brie. I can be ready" she said trying to think of an explantation.

Edward shakes his head "Not you. Us"

"What? no Edward, what happened with Jasper that was nothing"

"Nothing compared to what could happen. You don't belong in my world"

"I don't want you to come!"

Bella is stung, as if slapped. "You don't... want me"

"No". She steps back. Trying to understand this. I am going to kill him.

"I'd like to ask one favour though" how dare you ask anything of her

Bella looks up, hopeful "Anything"

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless do you understand?") for Charlie's and Brie's sake. Just take care of yourself" he added. She nods as he softens ever-so-slightly. "Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind" Particularly if you're not reminded. Desperation wells up in her, overwhelming dignity

Bella shakes her head "No, this is - don't do this. Please" He sees she won't let go easily

Takes a breath. His face turns cold again. "Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reining myself in so I can be with a human"

"Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you"

"You're not good for me, Bella" he says sharply. Bella looks at him. His hard face. His resolve. "I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry" Tears sting Bella's eyes. This can't be happening. He steps forward kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes. "I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella" And here, for the first time, we I how truly agonising this really is for Edward. But Bella doesn't see. By the time she opens her eyes he's gone.

She spins "Wait" She see's a leaf flittering to the ground where he grazed a branch; the only indication of his direction. She hurries down the path, then runs "Edward?! " and she keeps running, going deeper into the woods.

I leaned against the door. Not knowing how to take in what I overheard. Blood. Urge to kill. No control. Vampire. That's the only explanation. The Cullens were vampires and by the sounds of it this Jasper guy tried to kill Bella. Why was I not freaked out by this? I should be but overhearing what Edward had to say, he wasn't the bad guy in this. Maybe Jasper doesn't have as much control as Edward had. But didn't things didn't add up as he was in school with loads of people so wouldn't the temptation be overwhelming? Obviously not or the whole school would be massacred. I wasn't really fond of Edward but leaving with his family so Bella could be safe and out of harms way I could thank him for. I could hear how torn up he was saying goodbye to her. I knew he didn't mean those thing he said but he had to. To make the goodbye a little easier. For both of them. I had totally forgotten the whole vampire part as all I wanted to do was comfort Bella. I just wanted to give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay. I stood up from my spot and opened the door peaking my head in to check on Bella. The room was empty. I entered as I seen the window wide open. I didn't hear her leave. Did she go after Edward. I took my phone out my pocket and started calling Bella. Only got one ring before it went straight to voicemail. Her phone must be switched off. I phoned her again but again went straight to voicemail. I started to freak out. I tried to get a hold of Jacob but he wasn't picking up. Ugh so much for being there if I called. I phoned my dad hoping he'd pick up. Two rings and he picked up.

"Dad…it's Bella"


End file.
